Obsession
by persian85033
Summary: Never underestimate the power of obsessive love. Minako experiences this when she comes across a courtier named Adonis. What won't someone in love with the goddess of love do?
1. Chapter 1

Minako went through the stack of documents on her desk. Just before stamping the last one, she looked up.

"Artemis, there's something I've got to tell you!"she told Artemis.

"Oh?"

"I am going give my husband a Venusian title, and knight him in the Order of Aphrodite!"

Artemis nodded. It made perfect sense. The Princess of Venus had wed one of the Prince Endymion of Earth's Shittenou, which everyone, including the Empress of the Moon, thought very fitting. After all, Minako, as Princess of Venus was the leader of the Crown Princess of Moon's four guardians, and Sir Kunzite was the leader of the Prince of Earth's guardians.

"It's fine to give him a title, Minako, but I believe His Royal Highness of Earth has already knighted him."he said.

"And just who says anyone can be knighted to only one order?"

"True."

"And haven't all Venusian royal consorts belonged to the Order of Aphrodite? And I am the sovereign of the Order of Aphrodite. Don't I get to choose who's to be a knight or lady of that order?"

"It's only that the Venusian Order of Aphrodite is higher in hierarchy than the Terran Order of Shittenou."

"And the Lunar Order of Selene is higher than the Order of Aphrodite. No one on Venus has ever taken any kind of offense in that I am a Lady of Selene as well as a Lady of Aphrodite. I'm not sure what's gotten into you, Artemis! I'd have thought I'd have your full support."

"You do, I was just testing your knowledge of the subject."

She glared at him.

"I'm too old to be reciting lessons!"

"But putting that aside, you said you also wanted to give him a title. I'll begin to draw up the paperwork immediately. What title did you have in mind?"

"A dukedom, obviously. I think the 'sir' of a knight is just…well, I would like Kunzite to be styled 'lord' of a duke."

"Of course. It really wouldn't be right for him to be any less. I'll have to see what duchy would be adequate."

Minako waved her hand.

"Not necessary. You see, I've already decided. I am going to bestow on my husband the title of Duke of Ishtar. So now let's draw up the necessary paperwork, Artemis! And quickly! I want to perform that ceremony as soon as possible!"

Before Artemis had a chance to say anything, she had already left the room.

Having informed Artemis of her decision, Minako went to find Kunzite.

"Signatures, seals, state duties, all that takes up a lot of time!"she exclaimed.

"Perhaps, but it is what is required of your position."Kunzite answered.

"I know, but-oh, this just isn't something that I can be subtle about! Kunzite, I've decided to knight you in the Order of Aphrodite and to give you a dukedom! I have Artemis preparing everything right now!"

"This is really something I never would have expected, Minako! But are you sure?"he asked. "Or is it just an excuse for you to throw more banquets, balls, and masques?"

Minako pretended to look hurt.

"You think I would use such a thing as an excuse?"

"But of course not. You know I would never think that, although this really is a surprise."

"I forgot, my lord duke, that you only pretend to look so calm and serious."

"I don't think you'd ever have married me if I didn't pretend. Or if I really was."

"Although, you know, Kunzite,"Minako was frowning. "something Artemis mentioned. Why is it that you are styled as only a knight?"

"Because I am a knight."

"I mean shouldn't you styled something higher? You are not only the leader of the Crown Prince's guard, but also you are a crown prince yourself. Of the middle east. On Earth."

"You're a royal highness, not a majesty."he pointed out.

"Venus is a principality, not an empire, or a kingdom for that matter."

"Because I was knighted, I'm addressed as 'sir', obviously, as for crown prince, it's like the principality of Venus, you could say. But Terran or Venusian politics,"he waved his hand, dismissing them. "That's for another time."

"That's something in which I agree."

"There's something we need to discuss, Minako."said Artemis the next day.

"Oh?"

"You can't do this."

Minako looked puzzled.

"You can not give Kunzite the dukedom of Ishtar."he said, sounding firm.

"But of course I can! That duchy belongs to the crown. And I'm bestowing it on Kunzite."

"That dukedom can only be held by members of the Venusian royal family."

"That's not a problem. As my husband Kunzite _is_ a member of the Venusian royal family."

"You know what I mean, Minako! Only those born into the House of Aphrodite, not those who marry into it! There is absolutely no precedent for a consort holding a dukedom such as Ishtar, which has only been held by members born into the Venusian royal family. There might be some who feel that it…is not right."

"I haven't found that written anywhere. And I've looked. It's really only tradition, not an actual law or anything. Besides, there are those who've married into the family who have been duke or duchess of Ishtar."

"Duke or duchess consorts, not holding the title in their own right."

"I've made up my mind."Minako said impatiently. "And don't you dare tell him, or anyone for that matter. I'd like it to be a surprise. I can see you're thinking of telling him to convince me to change my mind. And I forbid you to tell the Empress of the Moon, as well. I will know. You know you can't hide secrets from me."

She was right, Artemis knew. Venusians were well known throughout the galaxy for their adept ability to tell peoples' emotions just from observing their gestures. In some parts of the galaxy, people thought they possessed telepathy.

Of course, those who knew anything about them would know that it was simply observing a person's gestures to guess their emotions. Anything so simple like lowering one's gaze, the way one held one's handkerchief, a rising of the eyebrows, to them could say a lot.

Obviously Minako could tell that Artemis was thinking to find a way to impede her from bestowing this dukedom on Kunzite.

"It'll be a surprise for everyone, Artemis. Everyone will know that he is to be knighted and titled, however, they will not know which title I shall give him. That everyone will know at the actual ceremony. It's a shame only I can be there."

None of the other planetary princesses and certainly not the crown prince and princess or the Empress of the Moon could attend the ceremony. As the reigning sovereign of Venus, the Princess of Venus had to be highest in the order of precedence. The other planetary princesses would be at her level, and the Lunar royal family would certainly outrank her.

"Maybe they could come as the wives of the shitennou, instead of the planetary princesses?"suggested Artemis. "As such, they would be at their husbands' level. Kunzite and yourself would outrank them. Then they could attend as well."

Minako clapped her hands.

"Artemis, you're a genius!"

"Not a genius enough to get you to change your mind on this. Some of your Venusian subjects might not like it."

"Why wouldn't they? It can't be because he's a foreigner, why my father was not Venusian, either! The people were thrilled at my marriage-"

"I know, I know. There is absolutely no reason why you can not knight Kunzite, or give him the dukedom you intend. I just have a very bad feeling about this. I don't know why."

"Oh, and remember to make sure each and every single officer in my army is there. Mmm, I think the ones who have been elevated in rank around this same time should be…given a medal. Like the coins that are given to all the babies born on the same when a Duchess of Ceres is born."

"That makes sense."Artemis nodded. "They would be made of only the rarest Venusian gold. They should be stamped by his seal. Speaking of which."he handed Minako a paper. "That would be more or less what the coat of arms and seal would be."

Minako nodded her head in approval.

"I'll show it to him and see what he thinks."

"I think it looks just fine, Minako."said Kunzite when she showed him the sketch.

"The coat of arms is also quartered both with that of your own kingdom of the Middle East on Earth. Only I'm not sure to use the ducal coronet, or the one you already use. You choose. The motto should go on top of the crown, or coronet."

"I've suggested that your seal also go on all documents along with Minako's own."said Artemis. "You know I've never liked the fact that you carry your royal seal on your ring, Minako. If we have to have two seals, then it would certainly be more…secure. Hopefully, you will have me carry half of it, and you yourself or someone else carry the other half."

"Aphrodite carried the ring, instead of entrusting it to anyone else. Besides, just where could it be safer than on my own person? Are you just upset because you aren't keeping it, like your predecessors did? I'd never have thought that of you, Artemis."

"Artemis is right in that. I don't think it's safe to carry your seal with you. There's a reason why it is broken in half and two different people carry each one."

"My ancestress carried a ring. The only way for anyone to steal it would be to harm me, which isn't very likely, if it is likely at all, is it?"she argued.

"You do have a point there. No one would ever harm you."His right hand went to his sword.

"I was hoping you'd help talk some sense into her."sighed Artemis. "Now it seems you're agreeing with her instead."

Minako's gaze softened.

"Artemis, I know you think of what's best for me, for my planet, for the empire, but I don't know why you're making such a big deal. But I like that both of our seals should be on official documents-"

"Yours preceding."Artemis cut in. "Now just don't get me wrong in all this. I'm just doing what's right."

"You put too much emphasis on hierarchy and precedence."

"It is important. People set a great deal on it. Only think just what happens when someone thinks their place in the order of precedence is lower than it should be."Kunzite pointed out.

"As a consort and a duke of Venus, you will be the first gentleman, but you will still walk one step behind Minako. Speaking of coins and seals, the officers who will be elevated in honor of the occasion will also receive a special medal."

"Not gold."Minako said thoughtfully. "It's too…not special exactly."

While on other planets gold was highly valued because it was rare, on Venus it wasn't exactly common, but it wasn't exactly rare, either, so it wasn't exactly as highly prized as on other planets. Venus was very rich in just about all sort of metals. The only rare metal on Venus was a certain type which only royalty were allowed to wear. The only truly rare metal was selenium, which was found in higher quantities on the Moon.

"Stones! We have a lot of metals, but not too many precious stones or minerals, really. And it should be kunzite. It is you we are honoring, after all."

"Those will probably have to be sent for from Earth. At least I don't think they're found on Venus."said Kunzite, turning to Artemis

"There's plenty in the exchequer."Artemis answered.

"Although there's no need to go through an entire masque, banquet, ball and everything, either. The exchequer may not be empty, but I've never seen the need to empty it so…easily."

"I thought you were a stickler for protocol."Minako told him. "And on these ceremonies, it is custom, and protocol, that demands such a thing."

"Is it also custom to grant a consort a dukedom? A knighthood, yes, but a dukedom?"asked Kunzite.

"There's nothing that says it's _against_ custom. Don't tell me you're siding with Artemis on this! Besides, I'm sure everyone at court, everyone on Venus will be thrilled. It's a good excuse for a celebration,"Minako tried not to smile. "You must know by now that we like to celebrate. And you do, too!"

"I should have known that would be something to deal with when marrying a Venusian."Kunzite smiled. "That you can see right through me."

"And I can tell you aren't as serious as you try to pretend to be. You just like to give that impression. You're just the head of the prince's guards."she sounded thoughtful.

"As you are of the princess's."

"At last! It's taken forever!"exclaimed Minako.

"That's just the problem with any festivities, Your Royal Highness."one of her ladies answered. "Especially one you're so determined should come out so perfect!"

"I'm not only excited for you, for Sir Kunzite, but also for my brother, Adonis."the lady handing her her fan said. "He's going to be given by the new duke himself one of the medals commemorating the occasion. It will be something he will be very proud to wear on his uniform. You should only know how much he admires Your Royal Highness as well."

"Who wouldn't admire or respect their sovereign?"said another lady-in-waiting absentmindedly.

It was definitely one of the grandest occasions Magellan Castle had seen in all its history. Minako sat on her throne, wearing the vestments of the Order of Aphrodite, smiling as she surveyed the court. _The entire court must be here!_ she thought. The crowd certainly looked like it.

"It looks like the entire court is here, Artemis!"she whispered.

"It certainly seems so. I'm not sure I've ever seen so many people assembled for one ceremony in all of my nine lives!"said Artemis, as he began to read the admonitions.

As soon as he finished, he took the first cushion presented him from the Mistress of the Queen's Household, and then offered it to Minako in turn. Minako herself put the mantle over Kunzite's shoulders, and put the sash on his uniform, the spurs on his ankles, and finally the star of the Order of Aphrodite. Finally, Artemis handed her the seal of the Dukedom of Ishtar and sword of state and Kunzite knelt before her.

"I name Your Grace Duke of Istar, and a Knight of the Order of my ancestress, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love."

Artemis then began to hand the medals to Kunzite as he pinned then on the different officers' coats.

Artemis had been watching everyone assembled closely as Minako said these words. He did see some eyebrows raised, a few people murmured and some of the ladies slightly opened and closed their fans. Still, there were no frowns or anything, just surprise. There were actually even some smiles, and the murmurs didn't sound disapproving, either. Maybe he had exaggerated. Still, it was certainly a relief that no one seemed to disapprove in any way.

 _And just why would they,_ thought Artemis. All the Venusians loved their princess, after all. And they were happy to see her happy in her marriage. Venusians never married for duty, not even royalty, only for love. If she had married Kunzite, it was because she was in love with him. They might have a reputation for being promiscuous throughout the galaxy, but when they married, none in the galaxy were more faithful than they.

Adonis stood among the officer watching Kunzite being invested into the highest order on Venus. He stepped up to receive his own medal from Kunzite. However, his attention was not on him, but on the Princess. He had always wanted to see her up close. Right now she stood only a few feet away and looked beautiful in the vestments of the Order of Aphrodite, and sitting on her throne. He was sure she looked even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The people of Ishtar were thrilled to greet their princess and their new duke.

"They couldn't be more thrilled than if I had simply proclaimed myself duchess."exclaimed Minako.

"They've certainly gone to great lengths."said Kunzite.

"I always knew they would love their new duke!"

"Never as much as the new duke loves his princess."

No where on Venus did Aphrodite's golden apple flourish as they did in Ishtar. Their sweet scent was everywhere. When they reached the palace, both Minako and Kunzite were given golden baskets of the goddess's own special fruit, quinces, or as they were known as elsewhere 'golden apples', or 'love fruit'. There were baskets of them at Magellan, but not as plentiful or as fragrant as the ones here.

"I don't suppose they want to see us bite into one."said Kunzite. "It wouldn't be a good idea to see the expression you might put on."

Despite their sweet scent, they were especially hard and bitter. He certainly remembered the last time he'd bitten into one. Minako could not stop laughing.

"Goodness, no! Although on the other hand, it would give everyone a good laugh. You only should have seen your expression the first time you bit into one."she said.

"That is something I will never forgive you for."he held one up. "Thank goodness you didn't trick me with that at our wedding!"

"That's because everyone convinced me it wasn't a good idea. You still did end up tasting and loving it, though. You're really never expected to eat them, though. You are, however, expected to drink their juice, eat their paste, marmalade, their wine, or anything with them in it."

Despite their bitter taste, the desserts made from them were especially sweet, and were widely eaten on Venus.

"Even Ishtarians add something to them when they eat them raw. Honey, cheese, apples. Still, you're a true Ishtarian or Venusian if you do eat them. They say that is how you know you're in Ishtar. Their scent everywhere!"

"They will always make me think of you, Minako."he said, stroking her hair and handing her the fruit.

The perfume she wore smelt just like her ancestress's own love fruit.

"I hope you don't get tired of them, then! I'll have to strip you of your title, then! _And_ use an attainder!"

"An attainder? Wouldn't that be depriving _our_ descendants of it? Otherwise, it wouldn't be much of an attainder, would it? No, but I wouldn't ever get tired of the scent of quinces, especially when they remind me of you."

 _It was an honor to be selected to serve the new Duke of Ishtar,_ thought Adonis, as he observed the new livery.

"You would almost think we were serving the princess herself."he said to his sister-in-law, who was one of Makoto's handmaidens.

"We are."she sounded surprised.

" _You_ are. I don't remember this being the livery anyone in her household wears."

"Does it make any difference? You're at court, aren't you? Who doesn't want to be at court? And it's really thanks to her that you are."she told him.

Her words suddenly seem to interest him, so she went on.

"She was so insistent that His Grace be given the title, so obviously, he needs a retinue fit for his new title. That was how I was able to get you at court. What I can tell you, to try to make yourself conspicuous without making yourself inconspicuous. I don't know what His Grace expects from his retinue."

"You know what Her Highness would expect, though."

"I'm a handmaiden, not a lady in waiting, mistress of the robes or household, lady of the bedchamber or anything like that. What's expected of me is to wait on her. And follow orders."

"I would follow orders from Her Royal Highness, but not from him. I don't follow orders from a non-Venusian, and certainly not one who presumes to be one. The title of Ishtar is for a Venusian only."

She looked surprised.

"Don't you ever speak like that of His Grace! You and all of us would be banned from court immediately! Do you want to be disgraced and vanished!"

"That would be the last thing I would want, and you know it! You know I have always wanted to come to court. As a Venusian, I wish to serve my princess as well as I can. And it would be such an honor to do so."

"Right now, she requires you to serve her husband. And to obey and respect him. And watch what you say. There are so many malicious ears and tongues around the court. Any little thing could become court gossip."

"Does Her Royal Highness listen to gossip?"he asked.

"Who on Venus doesn't!"

"Do you know what's true and what's just gossip?"

"Sometimes. You'll learn the ways of the court soon enough."

The mistress of the robes said that the court jeweler was asking to see her.

"The jeweler?"Minako looked puzzled. "I don't remember asking for anything."

The only thing she could remember was when she had asked him for the jewelers she had worn for the ceremony.

"He says he was sent by Lord Artemis."

"There's only one way to find out why he wants to see me, isn't it? Then admit him."

He presented Minako a new set of jewels. Necklace, earrings, brooch, bracelet. Along with the small tiara, as well, was a bow. Artemis knew that she preferred to wear a bow in her hair instead of a crown. She preferred only a small tiara just above her bangs, with her bow being more dominant. She only wore her crown when the occasion demanded it.

"Did you design this, or did Artemis?"she was obviously delighted.

"I came up with the design. Lord Artemis said it should have the scallop shell and the quince, it must be gold, and the stones be kunzite."he said.

"How clever!"said one of the ladies-in-waiting. "The shell and gold for Your Royal Highness, the quince for the duke's new title, and the stones for him."

The bow was made of cloth of gold and had small kunzites on it.

"And it goes perfectly with my dress for tonight's banquet and ball."

"I'm sure he thought of that, too."

"You shouldn't go through so much, especially to tell me something I already know."Kunzite said, as they made their entry into the ballroom.

"But it makes me so happy to do so."she replied.

"And it makes _me_ so happy to see _you_ so happy. So I suppose we're stuck in a vicious cycle. Perhaps we'll be stuck in an endless, er, routine just going back and forth between the two of us. Because I have something for you, as well."

He took a casket and, before the entire court, opened it. Although few could see what was inside, the ones close by gasped.

Inside it was a perfect replica of Magellan Castle. The shape of the castle itself was removable. She gasped as beneath was an exact replica of the throne room at Magellan, down to the carpets, the throne itself, and the small statues and draperies around the room. The base on which it stood was a large shell. Above the throne was the coat of arms of Venus, along with her own, both of them in the rarest and most precious gemstones in the galaxy, which could only be found on Earth.

"I…don't believe I've ever seen anything like it!"she said. "Even the colors match!"she gestured towards the coats of arms. "I don't think even the Empress has such a one of the Moon Castle! Don't tell me you put _me_ on the throne in the room!"

On the throne was a small figure.

"Who else could be more worthy to occupy it? I don't know if you'll be too pleased with what it's carved from. Pearls, corrals, sea silk. Just about everything from a mollusk or other sea creatures. In short, it was once alive and housed perhaps oysters or some mollusk."

"Just like Aphrodite, in a way! She emerged from a shell, too!"

"Hm, from all her portaits I've seen hanging around, I've never thought she looked even remotely like an oyster."he pretended to think.

"Oh, you know she wasn't! Although roasted or fried oysters were two of her favorite dishes. Or that could all just be stories."

Regardless of whether or not they were, just for the stories, oysters were widely eaten on Venus, and were certainly one of Minako's favorites.

"They might have been. But whether or not they were,"another steward handed him a tray, which he presented to her. "You can enjoy them off here."

On it was a set of china. On it were the scallop shells, always associated with Aphrodite. Since she was a child, Minako had always been told out of all the princesses of Venus, she was the one who resembled Aphrodite most, and she had always taken great pride in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was impressed with the gifts Kunzite had given Minako. Many of the courtiers commented that it was a shame that only those close by could get a good look at it. And it would probably have taken forever for everyone to form a line and step up close to see it. Some tried to view over others' shoulders, or step up on their toes in the hopes of getting a better look.

"I think we might have to arrange for everyone to view it."said Artemis looking towards the crowd.

"Oh, excellent idea, my dear Artemis!"she looked up, holding the miniature before her. "All of my courtiers shall have a chance to see this beautiful miniature of my own castle for the Kissing of the Hand."

The ceremony was held during a coronation, a wedding, or other occasions the princess considers important enough for it. Everyone at court lined before the princess and her consort. The princess held out her hand and each courtier would kiss it when their name and title was called out.

All the Venusian court stood waiting to be called. Artemis stood a little before Minako and Kunzite, calling to introduce the different courtiers.

"You're going to have to help me remember all the names and faces."said Kunzite, as he sat at Minako's left.

"You have trouble remembering names and faces? What did Crown Prince Endymion say when you couldn't remember someone?"

"His court wasn't even half of yours! I could remember the ambassadors well enough."

"Oh! I hope that doesn't offend people here."

"I will carry around miniatures with everyone's names on them if that is what it takes to remind me."he sounded serious. "I wouldn't want anyone to think badly of you because of me."

The higher ranking courtiers approached the princess and the duke first.

"This could take a while."

"And on my feet! How will I ever be able to dance after standing in this line for so long!"

It didn't matter just how far back he had to wait, Adonis thought. Unlike these grumbling, unloyal subjects of Her Royal Highness, he could have be waiting on Pluto, or even further. These people obviously weren't fit to serve her.

Finally, he was allowed to go past Artemis and towards the princess's throne. She held out her left hand from the cushion on which she rested it. The portraits and miniatures of her didn't do her justice, he thought.

He heard Artemis clear his throat, and looking up saw the princess frowning. What could he have done wrong? With a gesture of her eyebrow, she removed her hand and rested it again on its golden cushion.

As the next person approached Minako, Kunzite and Artemis turned to one another. _What a slow and clumsy fellow,_ the three of them seemed to think at the same time. They all seemed a little amused, as Artemis turned his attention back to the courtiers to call out the next name.

"You're a great fool, Adonis."said Shota, who had been the officer right behind him. "No one would have stood as you did before the princess and before the entire court. His Lordship, the Duke, did not look too happy. Neither did she or Lord Artemis for that matter."

"I wasn't paying attention to either of them, and I wouldn't care what either of them thought."Adonis shrugged.

"You should. Both of them hold the highest positions at court, as her consort, and her advisor. If you wish to rise at court, you shouldn't anger either of them."

"All the women were wearing the same bow as Her Royal Highness."

Shota rolled his eyes.

"Of course! Her Royal Highness sets the style at court. All the ladies want to dress as closely to her as possible. Pretty soon everyone will want to wear kunzites on their jewels like she does, as well. You'll have a long way before learning the ways of the court."

"I'm not too interested in learning the ways of the court. I care little for the court."

After the ceremony, Minako and Kunzite led the court from the throne room and into the ballroom, where they opened the dancing. The dancing cards were being handed randomly. All the courtiers pulled a dance card from the bowls the valets were carrying around, one for the ladies, the other for the gentlemen.

" _We will each dance with all the courtiers."Minako said earlier. "Our names will appear on each dance card, only in a different order."_

" _We'll have to make sure that our names don't appear on all the cards. The ladies and the gentlemen will have to pick from different bowls or something."Kunzite told her._

Finally, they returned to their thrones, and waited for the first two courtiers to step up. The Countess of Renpet eagerly stepped up. There was a bit of murmuring and looking around, as no one else did. No one could have forgotten that the first name on their card was that of Minako. And there wasn't a single dancing card left.

"Whoever was assigned to write the names on the cards, must have forgotten to put Her Royal Highness's name first!"everyone was commenting.

"I…will sit this one out."said Minako, as she glanced around.

Kunzite was a little torn. He would sit this one out, too, he thought. But the countess was waiting. It was enough that there had been a mistake and no one had stepped up to dance with Minako. Not to dance with the countess would have made things worse. He'd speak to Artemis and find out where the mistake was made, and who had humiliated Minako in this way.

"Maybe the gentleman who got your name stepped out for a while. We could send out someone to look for him."said Kunzite. "And he would deserve to be found!"

"If he stepped out like you say, he won't be easy to find."Minako pointed out. "And if he was, what would you reprimand him for? Oh, but you're Terran, I forgot."she tried to laugh.

"Normally, reprimanded for nothing. Except that they shouldn't have stepped out if they saw their card had your name first, Minako."said Artemis, sounding annoyed. "And there are no cards left, so someone did."

"Check your dance card!"everyone was urging each other. "Check them!"

"I don't know anyone at court. I wouldn't be able to find anyone."Adonis sighed. "I only picked the card because it seemed mandatory."

He hadn't looked at his at all. He opened it and to his surprise, he saw that the first name belonged to the one person he would recognize.

" _You_ are to dance with Her Royal Highness first?! And you keep her waiting?"

Finally, they saw that Adonis stepped up. Many people were still muttering and others shaking their heads at him. Everyone looked at him disapprovingly. Artemis made a mental note that he would personally reprimand him, and speak to his commanding officer as well.

"We were about to randomly select someone from the crowd, send for one of the valets, or cancel everything all together."Minako said to Adonis as they waltzed. "We thought whoever had gotten my name had stepped out!"

Adonis felt awfully ashamed, and could not meet her eyes.

"I'm so sorry to have caused you so much upset, Princess."he apologized.

"The Duke and Lord Artemis were ready to send out a search party."

"No one would have passed the opportunity to dance with one such as yourself, Your Royal Highness."

Minako raised one eyebrow.

"Someone almost did. It would also have been upsetting to the Countess of Renpet. But you're new at court, aren't you?"

He nodded. He really wished she wouldn't look at him so coldly.

"Yes."

"I noticed when you almost disrupted the ceremony of the Kissing of the Hand. Who brought you? A relation?"

"My sister-in-law is one of Your Royal Highness's ladies."

Minako nodded.

"I must dance with the next courtier. Or rather, I hope the next courtier will dance with me."she said when the waltz ended.

Adonis was about to explain when she turned her back on him. He was about to go after her and explain, but the crowd of people blocked him. One of the valets tapped his arm.

"You're wanted."

"By who? I have to speak to the princess!"

"I don't think she has time right now, and Lord Artemis wants to speak to you."before Adonis could speak, the valet continued. "You don't want to make a scene here. It's enough that you didn't step up right when the dancing was about to continue."

Artemis was tapping the tip of his tail on brocade cushion. He stood up when the door opened.

"You're the one who just danced with the princess?"he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And you've been assigned to the Duke of Ishtar's household? I'm not so sure you deserve that place anymore. I'm sure we can find plenty of courtiers and officers who would be more than honored to serve Her Royal Highness and His Lordship."

Adonis looked up.

"You mean I'm being banished from the court? You can't banish me!"

"You've humiliated your Princess in a way I would not have thought possible. It will be up to her whether you remain at court or not."

After he was dismissed, Adonis was in despair. He couldn't be banished from court. Not now. It had been a dream of his to see the Princess of Venus, and now that not only had he seen her, but had met and spoken to her, he couldn't bear the thought that he would never see her again. Well, he thought, if he would have to leave court, he would take her with him.

Artemis wasn't the one who was angry enough at him. The next day, he was also summoned by Kunzite. So was Minako.

"You've ridiculed the princess!"Kunzite said. "That is something for which I will never forgive you."

"You've lost every single chance you ever had of winning favor!"said Artemis, who was also there as well.

"That's not true!"he said.

Although, he remembered that Artemis did say he could be banished from court.

"And you talk back?!"exclaimed Minako, standing up. "I've never met such a rude, and insolent…man in my life! You humiliate me in front of my entire court and now you talk back?"

"Just who do you think you are?! You will apologize to the princess right now! And then leave!"Kunzite told him.

"Will Your Royal Highness banish me altogether?"he asked.

"You'll know that tomorrow or in the next few days or so."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Minako, Kunzite and Artemis were discussing the topic. Artemis tapped the tip of his tail.

"We could discuss this sometime this afternoon, or tomorrow, or even some other day."said Minako. "And you know there's still today. And tomorrow."

Certainly no one had retired early the night before. And if no one else did, Minako certainly wasn't one to do so. However, Artemis had insisted that they discuss the topic now.

"Disgraceful, I'd say. I'm sure if he had made up his mind to ruin the entire evening, he would have. Almost did, too."he began. "And if you care anything about your balls, banquets, feasts, or anything, you'd know just why we can't put it off."

"I think you're right, Artemis."Kunzite agreed.

"Thank you."

"He did come close. First at the Kissing of the Hand, and then at the dancing. Perhaps it's possible he's just after attention."he turned to Minako.

Minako turned to him.

"He…could."

"Could? I thought no others in the galaxy could read others like Venusians could. I don't think he could, I think he is."Kunzite stood up.

Artemis also considered it.

"Or maybe he just doesn't know court protocol. Or he's overwhelmed."he suggested.

"This could also be someone's idea of a prank. It would be easy to slip a love potion. Everyone does it all the time."Minako giggled.

"If it is a prank like you say, it's not a very funny one."said Kunzite. "I intent to find out who it is."

"It'll wear off after a while."

"Unless whoever this person is keeps giving him even more potions, and he keeps making a fool of himself. And others. I just don't like this little prank."

"You can't forbid love potions at court. Not here, especially."

"I don't care to forbid them. I mean _this_ prank."

"I think Kunzite is right on that. Whoever this prankster is, their little amusement does seem to be going a bit too far. I mean, he humiliated you in front of the entire court!"Artemis reminded Minako.

"He is in your retinue. If you want to dismiss him, you can. But I have plenty of antidotes. He seemed pretty affected…perhaps the potion was a bit old. They can get stronger as they get older."

They sat in silence for a while.

"If it is because he's been administered a potion,"said Kunzite. "it would be wrong to dismiss him. I think the right thing would be to administer the antidote."he turned to Minako, a questioning look on his face.

He didn't know much about love potions, or their effects or antidotes.

"It wouldn't do any harm. Since he consumed a love potion, then the antidote will simply remove the effect. If he's not, nothing happens Nothing can _create_ love, of course, not even the strongest love potion. It just creates a very strong obsession. Sometimes people don't think it, but one should never underestimate the power of an obsessive love. I've heard stories of people doing the most insane things. And providing the most interesting amusement at court."her eyes sparkled mischeviously.

"Like when one of the valet went right into the banquet when the court was celebrating Christmas and knelt in front of everyone, declaring his undying love for the wife of the Uranian ambassador?"he asked.

Minako nodded.

"Send for him, Artemis. Maybe he will also know who administered it to him."

"Don't tell me you plan on and finding out, and banning love potions _here_?"

"No. I'm not sure you would accept it. Or anyone else for that matter. Someone probably used an older one like you said, on accident."

"You summoned me, Lord Artemis."Adonis bowed.

"Yes. I'm to escort you to Her Royal Highness this minute. Well!"

Adonis stared.

"To Her Royal Highness?"he asked, not believing it.

"Yes."Artemis sounded annoyed. "She sent for you."

"Can I know what for?"

"You'll find out when you get there."

Artemis led him to a wing of the palace in which he hadn't been before. This must lead the princess's apartments, he thought. The gallery through which they passed had portraits of all the princesses of Venus. He was right when he followed Artemis into what appeared to be the princess's presence chamber, where Minako and Kunzite sat.

"You sent for me, Your Royal Highness?"he asked. "I'd have given anything to have attended your coronation, and to serve Your Royal Highness."

"You can serve Her Royal Highness best by drinking this."he heard.

Kunzite offered him a goblet. Adonis's attention had all been for Minako that he hadn't noticed he was there at all.

"His Grace is right. You can serve me best by drinking from the goblet."Minako affirmed.

She, Kunzite and Artemis watched as he drank its contents. This seemed to please the princess so much that she gave him one of her smiles. After he finished its contents Kunzite took the goblet from him.

"We've also decided that you won't be banished from court after all."Kunzite told him, putting the goblet on the table beside him.

"Thank you, Princess."said Adonis.

"You address the duke, who is talking to you!"Artemis told him.

The princess also looked displeased with him. She looked like she was about to speak, then changed her mind.

"I said you may stay at court. I do think, though, that someone should instruct you in court etiquette. You seem to know absolutely nothing at all?"Kunzite said to him.

Minako nodded.

"That's right. For one, you pay attention if anyone of the royal family is talking to you. The Duke of Ishtar is talking to you, so you want to address him."

"And you don't linger and disrupt any court ceremonies, unless you are to play any role in them."added Kunzite. "Artemis, I want you to find someone to instruct this young man."

Artemis nodded.

"Indeed."

Minako waved her hand indicating that they were dismissed. Adonis seemed reluctant to go.

"I don't mean to be unkind, but he really just struck me as a bit, er, dimwitted. He wasn't exactly aware of what was going on."said Kunzite. "Was that part of the effect of the potion? You've probably seen people under their influence and know more about them than I do."

"They can affect different people in different ways. This one must have been very old."

Minako looked puzzled as well.

"We agreed that he would not be banished from court. We gave him a strong antidote. Someone will be chosen to instruct him in court etiquette. But you know, I don't quite trust him, either."she said. "But that simply be a suspicion I have."

Artemis wandered back into the room.

"Artemis! There won't be any need to find anyone to instruct him on court etiquette. I've decided on that."said Kunzite as soon as he saw Artemis.

"Oh?"

"Yourself."

"I think that's an excellent idea!"exclaimed Minako. "It would also help that you would keep an eye on him."

This last part caught Artemis's attention.

"Keep an eye on him? What do you mean? Is there any reason for it?"

"We're not sure exactly. Both Minako and I just…have a bad feeling about him."

"You know, so do I. I agree with you that he should be watched."

"But we shouldn't worry too much over that, I don't think."Kunzite changed the subject. "Because usually we don't stop worrying over one thing when we're already starting to worry over five more."

"You mean you don't stop worrying."Minako sounded distracted. "Artemis, you not only will instruct him, but you will also observe him very well."

Adonis walked into the gallery, looking at the several depictions of the Venus Anadyomene. All the different past princesses of Venus emerging from shells, wringing their hair, or coming ashore having emerged from a shell pulled by dolphins. He was especially enthralled by one. She was about to step out of her shell, where there were pearls around her feet.

"What are you doing here?"he heard a voice.

He turned and saw Kunzite.

"I was looking for Lord Artemis, and I got lost."

"You were looking for Artemis here? The entrance to this part of the palace is very different from the quarters Artemis's study is in. It'd be kind of hard to get here and not know it. _Now what are you doing here?_ "

"I was looking for Lord Artemis."Adonis insisted.

"I'll lead you to his study."

Before being led out, Adonis turned and took a last look at the portrait.

"Artemis, you were supposed to be observing him! How did you let him find his way all the way almost to the royal apartments!"Kunzite looked very angry.

"Where was he?"asked Minako.

"In the gallery leading to Aphrodite's Chamber. He claims he got lost while looking for Artemis."

"That's not possible."Artemis frowned. "Unless he was looking for someone to tell him where to look for me."

"I think Aphrodite's Chambers is very close to the royal apartments themselves."said Minako in a small voice. "I don't think he was looking for you at all, Artemis."

"But this potion should have worn off."said Kunzite.

"It might not have been a potion at all. He must have found his way there looking for me."

Everyone at court and on Venus loved and were proud of their princess. They took great pride in that she was the head of the Imperial Crown Princess's guardians. This Adonis was different.

"I thought there was something different when he saw you. It would only be to his own chagrin that he is in love with you."stated Kunzite.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure you could call it love. Love is a very complex thing. It can be very beautiful and very destructive. I think this Adonis's is more similar to an obsession. That's why it is probably better that he only made his way to the gallery."

"He's obsessed with you? Obsessed or in love, it makes no difference! He's dismissed at once."

Kunzite gestured to Artemis, but Minako gestured for him to stay.

"No. That might not be the best course. Like I said, never underestimate the power of obsessive love. That is why it can be terrible. People could be willing to do the most terrible things for it. Even willing to see the one they love…dead, rather than lose them. To them death might be preferable than to be away from there."

"We will have people to see to it that he does nothing. We could also have you yourself surrounded by guards."said Artemis.

"You know that's not the custom here, Artemis."Kunzite reminded him. "That might do more harm than good. At least in the eyes of the court."

"In the meantime, Artemis, please, _please_ keep a very close eye on him. Observe his every move. If we don't figure how to work something out soon, we don't want something bad to happen."


	5. Chapter 5

"You look so distracted, Your Royal Highness."

Minako was entertaining some of her closest friends, among them the Duchess of Onotah, in her rooms. After a small supper they were playing cards.

"You're not your usual cheerful genial self. I don't think you're even paying attention to the game. You've been losing all night."said the duchess.

"Oh, yes! I have been, haven't I?"

She put down her cards.

"This isn't like you. Everyone in the room's noticed. And you have to admit, it's a pretty big room."

The duchess looked around. Minako followed her eyes.

"It does seem like it's upsetting everyone, doesn't it?"

She really hadn't meant for that to happen. And she had to admit that she was having a lot of trouble keeping her attention on the cards. It would probably be best if she just retired. She stood up. Everyone else put down their cards or dice, as she walked out of the room.

The duchess and a few other ladies went with her.

"Is it because you've been losing so much lately?"asked the duchess. "I suppose His Grace doesn't approve of gambling. Perhaps Lord Artemis, either. You're afraid they might find out?"

Minako managed a small smile.

"I can assure you when it comes to gambling of any sort, Kunzite isn't one to talk. Although he's always careful he doesn't gamble _too_ much. At least I've never known him to be in debt. _Your_ husband, on the other hand!"she shook her finger at the duchess.

"Oh, I know! Me, too. And it's you who usually has to get me out of them."

"Uh huh. But something _is_ troubling you."

"Yes, it is!"she blurted out. "What would Aphrodite have done about a…misled courtier?"

"Misled?"

"Aphrodite was not happy with Hephaestus. It was an arranged marriage. That is why we don't believe in arranged marriages here. However, I am happy with my husband. We…might have to arrange one."

The duchess stared.

"Arranged marriages are illegal, Highness."

"A courtier is in love with me. But not just in love. It seems to me he is close to obsessed with me. I've had some observe him, and from observing him myself, I think it is close to an obsession. We keep wondering how far his obsession goes."

Minako had not stopped asking herself what her ancestress would have done. Aphrodite had been ill-tempered and sometimes vain. But no one had ever really obsessed over her. She might have caused quarrels, but she certainly had not faced the same thing Minako was facing now in any way.

"There is only one person who can remove this obsession from him."said Minako to Kunzite and Artemis. "That would be myself. I suppose he must believe that he is unable to live without me. Or perhaps he is."

"That is why the solution is to banish him from court at once."insisted Kunzite.

Even though she always liked to think of the things she and her ancestress had in common, she knew the things in which they were different, as well. Aphrodite had been forced into a marriage she did not want. She hadn't. Aphrodite did not love her husband. She did. In her place, Aphrodite would most likely have welcomed the attention of any other man. Given that she was so unhappy in her marriage, she always sought out male company in other places. But Minako wanted no one else. What _would_ Aphrodite have done in her place? There was just no precedent!she asked herself again. But what if Aphrodite had found the attention not flattering, but irksome. Now that went without asking.

"You're right."she said. "He is banished from court. But he won't be banished from Venus altogether."

"For which he should be grateful."

She nodded.

"But he will be banished to the Duchess of Onotah's country estate. I am sure she will agree to keep him there."

Perhaps the sentence seemed a bit harsh, but she preferred it, to allowing this to keep going.

"Should I tell him myself, do you think? Or send someone else?"

"He's not even a noble."Kunzite said. "Besides, he is part of my household, so it seems fitting that I inform him of his sentence. What can we tell him his crime is?"

"Treason."suggested Artemis.

"But then the sentence should be death. We…we will think of that later."said Minako hesitantly. "I don't like it, but I just can't think of anything else right this minute."

"There could be such a sentence for the sovereign's displeasure."exclaimed Artemis. "For having…spread ugly rumors about you or one of your closest friends. That could certainly merit banishment. Something simple as doing something that would meet with your displeasure. So simple as having made a gesture or anything at someone who has influence at court. Besides, given that he is in the Venusian army, he is to follow orders. Without question."

"Artemis, you're a genius!"

"That would be all there is to it. It wouldn't really be a banishment. It would just be that he is being sent to the duchess's estate. Perhaps she may have requested someone there, for all anyone knows. And he is to leave as soon as possible."Artemis finished.

"You're summoned, Adonis. By the Duke of Ishtar himself."

Nothing could have been more surprising.

"What?"

"By the duke himself. Move! He's expecting you this instant."

Adonis lost no time in hurrying to the duke's audience chamber. Not that he cared to see the duke. But perhaps the princess would be there with him. If only she had summoned him herself, and he was heading towards her audience chamber. Or maybe it would be just her waiting here. When he entered, it was only Kunzite who was there. Adonis bowed stiffly.

"You sent for me, Your Grace."he said.

Kunzite just went straight to the point.

"Yes. I sent for you to tell you that you are banished from court. You are to go to the Duchess of Onotah's country estate where you will remain until you are told otherwise."

"What?!"

Kunzite frowned and stood up.

"You don't answer me like that! That only serves to prove that you should not be at court, if that is how you respond to any of your superiors or any senior courtier, for that matter. I hope you've never responded that way to your superior officers in that matter."

Adonis composed himself.

"I have given your Lordship good service. I have always performed my duties."

"You have. However, the princess, Lord Artemis and myself have decided that it would be better that you go to the countess's estate."

"I refuse to believe that Her Royal Highness would allow such a thing!"

Kunzite stood up.

"You're not here to question me, _or_ Her Royal Highness! You're dismissed!"

"You are no one to dismiss me!"Adonis answered back.

"Obviously you should never have received a knighthood, much less been allowed to come to court! Not only are you dismissed, you have also just lost your rank in the army, and you will never be allowed to come to court again! You are to leave for the duchess's estate this very evening."

"I have decided to send this courtier to your country estate."said Minako to the Duchess of Onotah, who had listened open mouthed to the whole thing. "It was all I could think of."

"Never in the history of Venus has such a thing happened. You're sure you're not mistaken?"

Minako shook her head.

"No. You know very well I wouldn't. You know how you can always tell about people's emotions, especially something so strong."

"Maybe you're mistaking his, er, obsession as you say, for yourself, when it's really for someone else. Or he's under a love potion."

"No, no, no. We already tried an antidote, and no. Remember that I have also had him observed for some time. I have made sure that all those who observe him are Venusians. You know that no one in the entire galaxy can read emotions like us."she gave a small smile.

"And people misread us."said the duchess. "We are not at all, as promiscuous like most people in the galaxy think we are. At least not many of us."

"Everyone who has observed him seems to agree that there is something not quite right about him. But then, obsessions are never quite logical."

Dismissed!thought Adonis angrily. The only one who could do such a thing was the princess herself, not someone who fancied himself a member of the Venusian royal family.


	6. Chapter 6

He would speak to the Duchess of Onotah, he decided. Where would her apartments be, he wondered. The main thing would be to look confident and that he belonged there as he walked down the corridor. He spotted a valet.

"Good morning."he said.

"Good morning, sir."

"I need to find the Duchess of Onotah's apartments."

He looked behind him towards the presence chamber.

"The duke sent me to find her. I'm now being assigned to her household."

That was true in a way.

"Personally?"the valet raised his eyebrows.

"I suppose she must have requested perhaps an escort."

"Only one officer? Not much of a safety escort, His Grace is sending. And why would Her Grace need an escort? She won't be leaving court for a long time. And from what? Are there vandals or robbers?"

The valet looked concerned. Adonis tried to keep calm, when he had an idea.

"I'm supposed to take a message to the duchess from His Grace. So I need to find her. Where are her apartments?"

"You said you were going to escort her."

He couldn't tell him he'd changed his mind, or that it had only occurred to him.

"Both. I'm supposed to find her to give her the message that I am to escort her."

The valet was now very confused. Still, perhaps she was leaving due to something important.

"Her apartments aren't too far."and he finally directed him in the right direction.

"It's all done. Artemis will see to the details."Kunzite told Minako, who had been waiting in his study, as he took her hands.

"Oh, thank goodness!"she sighed.

"He should be gone at the very latest tomorrow."

"Not soon enough. I spoke to Hepzibah,"she referred to the duchess by name. "she is perfectly fine with keeping him at her estate."

"For now, I think we need to stop worrying about this. Who'd have thought that I'd ever be worrying about the courtiers' personal affairs."he said. "On Earth, I never would have. Gossiping you'll find everywhere, but to take it so seriously."

"You're not on Earth anymore, Your Grace. You're on Venus. And here we do take people's personal affairs very seriously. Anything having to do with people and their emotions, really. We're very people people."

"And I know I'm on Venus because I can feel that right now you're feeling pure joy."

"And what can you tell from my joy."

"That you're relieved, you're simply happy."

"Very good, but not quite. I'm not simply happy, because nothing about emotions is simple. But you're right."

"Hmm. Now I know what people mean when they say you have a weight on your shoulders. That seems to be the feeling I get from you. Like your joy just sprung. I'll never be able to read emotions like you and your people do. They can speak very loudly."

"But right now, mine say happiness, joy, relief. More than anything the pleasure, the joy, the happiness I feel in your presence."

The duchess must be a close friend of the princess, Adonis thought as he looked around the sitting room. It was obvious that the person who occupied them was held in very favor. He'd said that he duchess had summoned him herself and that she would know he was here and was expecting him. Hopefully he could talk her out of it, or at the very least get her to say why he was being banished, although he already knew the answer. Her consort must have talked her into it somehow. He cursed the day the Princess of Venus had decided to marry him. He had never hated anyone who he hated more than him. After waiting for hours, finally someone came in. He heard the door open and footsteps afterward.

"Hepzibah!"he heard a voice say.

From the voice and the footsteps he could tell whoever it was was certainly excited and happy. Just quite the opposite of what he was right now. He turned around.

"Oh!"

Minako was surprised, then angered to find him here.

"What are you doing here?"she demanded.

Adonis couldn't believe that it was the princess herself who had just spoken to him.

"I said what are you doing here?"she demanded again. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing to leave for the countess's estate?"

For a while he could not speak. He wished he wouldn't look at him with that look of dislike in her eyes. Not just dislike, but caution, even a bit of fear. And anger.

"I've never seen any image of Aphrodite depicted with such anger."he said.

There was no one else in the room.

"You do know that apart from your sovereign, I am also the head of the Imperial Princess's guard."she told him, as if she read his mind. "You do not know the palace, and my husband is head of the Imperial Prince Consort's guard. Adonis, you should leave this room immediately. You will go to the countess's estate for some time."

This wasn't something she would do, especially here under these circumstances. She reached for her transformation pen.

The countess returned to her boudoir, where she stepped on something. She bent over to pick it up. It was something that struck her as familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The planetary symbol on it was glowing faintly, she noticed.

"Where could this have come from?"she wonder out loud.

She knew she'd seen something like it before, but just couldn't remember where. Then she knew. Of course! She'd something like while waiting on the princess before. It was kept on a stand on her writing desk.

Minako found herself in a part of the palace she didn't know. Or perhaps this wasn't Magellan at all. Magellan was a big castle, but she knew it like the palm of her hand. She didn't know what to make of this. Her and Aphrodite were alike, Aphrodite being an ancestress of hers, but she was not Aphrodite.

"I could tell just how unhappy you are married to him, princess."said Adonis.

He was confused, she thought. He must be confusing her with Aphrodite. She and Aphrodite were alike in many ways, but this was not one of them. She was always proud to resemble her, but also proud in the ways they were different. Because of her great beauty, it had been deemed best that Aphrodite married to Hephaestus, a man she did not love. Ironically, for the goddess of love, she had led a most unhappy, one could say wretched marriage.

Aphrodite had been determined that no one else suffer the same fate. It had been forbidden that anyone on Venus, especially her own descendants, be forced into a loveless marriage. Should she play along?she wondered.

"Um, yes, yes."she decided to do so. "He demanded for my hand in marriage in exchange for releasing, um, the prince consort of Mercury!"she thought quickly. "You know he is another of the Imperial Prince Consort's guards."

Hopefully he did not know that was how Aphrodite had been forced to marry. Hephaestus had demanded the release of someone else in exchange for Aphrodite's hand in marriage.

"But just where am I, _beloved_? I don't recognize this place."

He seemed happy to hear her calling him by such an endearment. It only served to prove he had done the right thing.

"If you return to Magellan, you will only be forced to return to the same life you led with him."he told her.

"Yes,"she sounded impatient. "But where am I now, and how did I get here?!"

"He tried to banish me to the Countess of Otohah's estate. I made it seem as though that was where I was going."

"Ah…and how did you manage to take me with you?"

"I couldn't have left you behind. I simply snuck you into the carriage. Only we will not go to the countess's estate."

Oh, no, thought Minako. Perhaps even obsessions went too far! Or maybe she had been the one to underestimate. _Never underestimate the power of obsessive love_ , she remembered. Suddenly, she thought of something.

"Wait!"she exclaimed. "I…I have to return to my Rock! I could not bear to leave without seeing it one last time!"

She spoke of Aphrodite's Rock, the rock next to the sea from which Aphrodite had risen. Magellan had been built close to the site. It was located among the Aphrodite Hills. Only the princesses of Venus were allowed to visit it, climb on it, and swim in the sea around it. Perhaps she could escape to her ancestress's rock.

"You could not deny me the chance to see my Rock."she said, with tears going down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Hepzibah figured she would put it back. The princess may have dropped it here, or must have misplaced it. She frowned. How? If she carried it on her person, that must mean she had been here. Perhaps she had come looking for her. Only she never did carry it. It was kept on a stand on her writing stand. Oh, well. She went to the princess's study. She almost dropped it when she saw it on its stand.

Confused, she held up the one she had found. It looked almost identical. The only difference was that the one on the writing stand was not glowing. She had no clue why she would keep two. Oh, well. She'd have to return this one to the princess, she supposed.

Obviously, Minako wasn't in her study, neither was she in her boudoir, the library or anywhere else. That was certainly very strange. She must be receiving, Hepzibah thought, and she walked to the presence chamber. The presence chamber was empty, though. There was no one sitting under the cloth of estate, nor was there anyone else in the room. She looked at the stick with the planetary symbol engraved into the star on it.

Artemis was sleeping on his velvet cushion, when Hepzibah saw him.

"Lord Artemis!"she exclaimed.

Artemis woke up. He certainly did not look very pleased, nor was he very pleased. It had been such a nice dream. He was dreaming of his home planet of Mau and the delicious mice they served there. There was not another planet in the whole galaxy that served such mice. Or fish.

Hepzibah held out the transformation device to him.

"I found this in my rooms."she explained. "I suppose it must belong to Her Royal Highness. I was going to put it on her writing stand. However, there was one just like it already there. I suppose this must be some kind of a replica."

Artemis was immediately awake when he saw what she was holding.

"Where did you find this?!"he demanded.

"I told you. In my rooms. On the floor."

"This is no replica!"he exclaimed, and snatched it from her. "What was it doing in your rooms?!"he demanded.

"I don't have the slightest clue, my lord."

Artemis had ran out of the room before she had finished her sentence.

Hepzibah was trembling before them. She was now confined to her room, and there were several people searching each and every inch of them.

"Minako would never go anywhere without her transformation pen."said Kunzite.

"I know."Artemis agreed. "Never."

"I last saw her just after we supped last night. She had been losing all night. When I asked her if something was troubling her, she said it was because she was facing the problem of someone who was causing trouble at court."

"Trouble at court?! And that's the best explanation you can come up with? There is always some sort of trouble at court!"exclaimed Kunzite. "Gossip, rivalries-"he could have gone, but stopped, and looked at Artemis. "Did she tell you what sort of trouble?" Artemis almost fell off the table, as Kunzite shoved him aside. "It was coming from someone in the armed ranks, wasn't it? She must have told she wanted someone banished to one of your estates!"

"Why, yes!"now she remembered. "This officer, he was obsessed with her. She was worried, and said she did not have a good feeling about it. Her Royal Highness has-"

Hepzibah did not get to finish her sentence again. Kunzite, who was still holding the pen, ran out of the room, with Artemis following after him.

"Your Grace!"

She got up and was about towards them, before one of the officers held her back, shut the door, and stood before it. Kunzite and Artemis had also forgotten to tell the others to stop searching her things.

"She is somewhere still on Venus."said Kunzite. "She could not have left the planet. Although we should still ask that the other planetary princesses, especially the Outers be alerted."

They looked at a holograph of the planet. He placed the transformation pen next to the computer.

"The pen hasn't left Magellan Castle. However, this was when she was last holding it."Artemis pointed at the time. "We could track it down. This feature was installed for fear that the pen was ever stolen or lost."

"Can it work the other way?"asked Kunzite.

"Well, no but-"

"Then just what are we doing here?!"

"Hold on. Minako also carries Aphrodite's seal. Just like the transformation pen, there are two. I've never thought this was very smart. It could get lost, damaged, stolen. Her mother and her other predecessors preferred to use the replica. Minako always preferred to use Aphrodite's original ring. One of her idiosyncrasies."

Kunzite nodded. He'd always seen Minako put her Royal Seal on documents with the ring she wore on her right middle finger.

"Just like her transformation pen, the ring can also be tracked down from here. I'm hoping she still has it."

"Minako would never allow that ring to leave her finger."Kunzite stated.

Kunzite activated the tracking device for the ring, and waited for a few seconds as it activated.

"A little beyond the palace grounds not too long ago…"

Both he and Artemis watched intently.

"And…Aphrodite's Rock!"exclaimed Kunzite.

Soon, the rock was within sight on the horizon. She had to get to it. Faster, she would have said, and tried to get him to hurry. However, if he did not keep up with her, that was fine with her. The terrain soon became much rougher. Minako held up her hand to stop him.

"I must go alone."she said. "The waters here are too treacherous."

"Treacherous? I couldn't allow-"

"Silence! Right now! I wish to see my ances-my birthplace alone, one last time."

She gathered her skirts, and stepped into the waves.

Kunzite and Artemis lost no time in getting to Aphrodite Hills. As the signal from the ring got stronger, the terrain became more difficult. Suddenly, they spotted someone standing not too far from where they were.

"That must be him."said Kunzite in a low, angry voice, looking at the figure of Adonis. "But where is Minako?"

"I think she must be heading towards the cave."

"The cave?"

"Aphrodite's Cave."

Very few knew it, but hidden within Aphrodite's Rock, was a cave known to those few who knew as Aphrodite's Cave. It was here that Minako entered. Relieved, she sat on one of the boulders around the entrance. Here, she could at least think. Not only did Adonis not know the cave existed, but he could never reach it even if he did. Just as on the Moon, only the queens and empresses of the Moon prayed in the Crystal Tower, Aphrodite's Rock was the same as the Crystal Tower.

The floor was covered in several broken scallop shells. On the walls were painted many figures, done by her ancestresses. Only what should she do next? She didn't have her transformation pen with her. Maybe she could swim out around the rock, and get to the other side. The rock was certainly large enough to block the view. That might work out. She could swim around and from the other side return to Magellan.

"There is no way we could get there."said Artemis. "The furthest we can go are the very end of these hills, just where he is standing. The most we can do is leave her transformation pen here."

"And hope she'll find it?"asked Kunzite. "The first thing will be to get him away from here!"he drew his sword.

"I will return to Magellan and give orders that he be taken prisoner."

Artemis went back towards the castle, and Kunzite went towards where Adonis stood. He held his sword in one hand, and carried Minako's transformation pen in the other.

Just as she was preparing to dive into the water again, Minako felt as if something, someone was telling her to go back. Not swim around, but swim back where she'd come from. As she turned to see the shore, she saw that it was no longer Adonis there. There was someone else running towards him. There was no way she could mistake him. Kunzite! Upon seeing him, instead of jumping into the water and swimming towards the shore, she began to climb the rock.

The crags in the rock seemed to suddenly be in just the right places as gaps for foot and handholds, and she was able to climb easily. Finally, she reached the very top of the rock, and went onto the cliffs at the edge of the Aphrodite Hills.

Adonis watched as she disappeared into the waves and swam towards her Rock, and was then out of view. She had been very firm that he not cross the hills telling him that if he crossed he would be cursed forever. She would disappear among the rocks and waves and never emerge again. She would simply become…foam. The same foam as she emerged from.

He kept his eyes on the exact spot on which she had disappeared. It had been hours since she had disappeared, it seemed, but he did not dare to cross the hills. If he did, he might not see her again. She would come back, he knew. She had to. That she wouldn't was just unthinkable. So intent was he, that he did not hear anyone approach.

Kunzite could hardly contain his anger.

"You took kidnapped Minako from Magellan!"he said.

"I did not kidnap her! I could tell she wanted to come with me! She wanted me to save her!"

Kunzite stared. Didn't he realize how ridiculous he sounded?

"She did not!"he answered.

To transform into Sailor Venus, Minako had always used her transformation pen. Now, however, she did not need it. Somehow, she knew that she could transform without it. As a matter of fact, doing nothing on her part, she simply found herself transformed. Transformed into Sailor Venus, she crossed from the Aphrodite Hills, towards where Adonis and Kunzite stood.

"You're wrong, Adonis!"she said. "I am _not_ Aphrodite! But she is!"

Like a tide on Earth, the water level had risen to cover the Rock, leaving on it, a large scallop shell. The shell opened, and a sleeping figure rolled over and got to her feet on the rock. She reached into the shell before it disintegrated into dust, and pulled out a chain like the one Minako as Sailor Venus carried. Looking at the three at the Hills, her eyes fell on Adonis.

"Love is the most powerful, the most beautiful, the most terrible thing in the universe. Because of it, because of my beauty, I was forced to marry a man I did not love. He was just as obsessed with me, as this young man is with one of my Daughters."

She walked toward them, her long, blond hair blowing behind her in the wind. If they'd stood side by side, she and Minako would be indistinguishable from one another.

"Perhaps you can cure him, Ancestress!"cried Minako.

Aphrodite shook her head.

"There is no cure for such a terrible thing. Love, the most powerful thing in the universe, can not be created or destroyed."

"It's not love, it's an obsession."said Kunzite.

"Possessing love in such quantities is just as possessing none of it at all, that it is not love. Like the supposed love my husband had for me."

"I _do_ believe we can cure him!"said Minako desperately.

"And keep him locked in a room for the rest of his life? Keep him under guard?"

She was right, Minako thought. She didn't want to execute him or anything like that. But he was certainly very dangerous. She did not have to think very long. Any of them had time to think, Adonis seemed to already have sealed his own fate.


	8. Chapter 8

"I suppose it must have been like seeing the Venus Anadyomene."said Minako. "It certainly seemed so to me."

No one at court seemed to be able to talk about anything else. Hepzibah, as well as a few other close friends had been invited to sup with Minako and Kunzite.

"If it was extraordinary to see, imagine what must it have been to such an obsessed mind. I tried to stop him."said Minako. "I tried using my Love Whip to pull him to come back, but by then he had already crossed the Aphrodite Hills."

"You never could have stopped him."Kunzite told her.

"I know."

"And he did cross the Hills?"Hepzibah asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes. I tried to stop him. I tried using my Love Whip to pull him back, but by then he had already crossed the Aphrodite Hills. Anyone who crosses the Aphrodite Hills is said to gain eternal beauty, if they survive that is. If you don't…well,"she trailed off.

"Death must have been preferable in this case, though. He might have gone mad, otherwise, don't you think?"asked someone.

Everyone agreed.

"Most likely."


End file.
